The Lost Princess Of The Soul Society
by The Mage of the Star
Summary: Meet Yuri Suzuki, Aizen's long lost daughter. After Toshiro goes pay to his respects to his Grandmother's ashes he meets Kiyoji Nakamura and he becomes Yuri and the Society is forced in chaos as a result of this.
1. Welcome to the Soul Society Yuri

Chapter One: Welcome to the Soul Society Yuri Suzuki

My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I was born December 20th in the 20th AD. I died when I was 10 years old. People didn't really miss me since I didn't have any friends or family, I was just me and my mom. They said that I was as cold as ice and were afraid of me; although I never really understood why. I was quiet and keep to myself mostly and if I did talk to people I always tried to be kind, So I mostly stayed at home by myself except with my mom. I would say that I was sad and lonely that I didn't have many friends, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the alone time, I could do whatever I wanted and had imaginary friends and was always writing stories. My mom at first tried to get me to make friends but nothing took even when I tried.

My life back then was happy for me to say the least, now I live here in the soul society as a Shinigami and the Captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. If people here knew who I was in the world of the living, they would be shocked not even Momo or Rangiku the people that I am closest to would believe it. I almost wouldn't believe it ether except that I still write stories daily as a stress reliver and I'll never say it out loud I still sometimes talk my imaginary friends to keep myself from going crazy. So, I'm still am that kid deep down locked away everyone. Maybe someday I'll be able to move past my uncertainties and my fears of people, but for now I'm happy being alone.

"Hay Captain, what are you going to do sleep the day away, and you say that I don't get any work done" said Rangiku ungently but laughingly at the same time trying to get me to wake up.

I opened my eyes realizing that I had fallen asleep on my desk, I had the most recent of my paperwork out and was relieved that I had blank page on top so Rangiku couldn't see my craziness.

Or… Was it a story he had written long ago? Toshiro didn't know

"Ran… Rangiku" I said sleepy, trying to wake up and robbing the gunk out of my eyes.

 _I had never fallen asleep before at my desk at work before, usually I was at my desk at home, at least I think_ he wasn't sure anymore.

"Wow, you really were out Captain, just how long were you working this time" Rangiku teased.

"I don't remember" I managed, (Toshiro's mind seemed unfocused and he didn't like the way the field of color was being transmitted through his vision) "I guess I lost track of time".

"Ok, I've heard of all-nighters but never all weekers" said Rangiku starting to laugh.

I turned my head back to my work ignoring Rangiku, starting to fall in to a daze. I put my hand on my hand on my head trying to get myself to snap out of it.

"Oh, come on Toshiro, can't you take a joke" said Rangiku.

Normally I would start yelling at and scolding her for using my first name instead of my title but right now I didn't care, I didn't feel like myself.

"I don't feel right" I said still in a daze. "Where am I? Who is this boy… His _"- or was it hers? He was no longer sure?_

"What are you talking about Captain" said Rangiku, "Maybe you need to take the day off, you have been working for a week straight."

I moved my hand from my head and saw blood on my hand, at first, I wasn't sure if I was just seeing things because my eye sight was burry, and the edges were black, but my hand felt wet and the blood was starting to drip on to the desk.

Rangiku eyes went wide "you didn't tell me that you were bleeding".

"I… I didn't realize that… I was" struggling to get the words out.

"Toshiro" she said and put her arms around me.

I wasn't sure how to react to Rangiku's hug, I mean she hugged me all the time but this one felt different. I tried to move my arm to return Rangiku embrace but it wouldn't move, as looked down I saw my arm was shaking.

"shh, shh" said Rangiku as she put a hand on my arm.

I registered that Rangiku had gotten up and was going away for a hell butterfly to send to Captain Unohana. I tried move my papers trying to figure out why I was writing if I was bleeding out of my head, what was so important that it couldn't wait, I mean I had a writing addiction, ( _Did he_?) but I had enough common sense not to be finishing my paperwork with a bad head injury.

 _Toshiro pushed the papers away from the table, unable to even see them falling like snow._

One week earlier:

Toshiro was walking through the depths on the Rukon District, being careful to avoid bumping into to the surge of early morning vendors selling their wares. Though unbeknownst to him, it was utterly superfluous as the fear of reprisal from the Seiretei was a more than strong enough deterrent. He had come here to pray at the shrine that held his granny's ashes, praying till dawn. It was the anniversary of her passing and he wanted to show his respects. So, he had obtained special permission to take a couple vacation days, having to slog through all the necessary bureaucracy and convince the head captain to grant it. But now he was returning… Oddities were happening. For one he was getting lost on path's most familiar and well known to him. As he continued walking Toshiro started to feel that someone was watching him but wasn't sure who and every time he turned to look he didn't see any one. He could feel the spiritual pressure of the person, it was strong. Then a strange feeling came over him, it seemed familiar to him somehow, but he wasn't sure why. But ultimately, he decided to ignore it and tried to find his way to the shrine, as he walked his mind began to wander else were and began to saw flashes of someone else's life, but it felt like his, no wait her own he thought. He came to a clearing in the middle of ally way.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, long time no see; or should I say Yuri Suzuki" the voice said.

I narrowed my brow, Puzzled at his response.

"How do you know my… I mean that name, and just who are you?" I said.

"So, I see you have forgotten me, but then again you were a little retarded back then; I bet you couldn't even remember your own Mother's name" said the man.

"Why don't you learn how to shut up, I don't know who you or how you know who I am and leave my Mother out of this; but you need to learn your place" I said.

"Fine, I'll be quit for now Yuri, but I thought that this would be a good time to catch up" the man said.

"ok, whoever you are talk, but make it quick" I said.

"Well like any good story, I'll start at the beginning; We meet at the store, you and your mom were shopping and off course you were hiding behind her like you always do. So, as I was see you I came up and talked to you and freaked a little because who would want to talk to the ice princess. I introduced myself and we it off and the two of us became like peas in a pod. We were best friends for months, that was until that night where I showed you my true colors and now where here, but that g version" he said.

"What do mean that's the g version, what is the real version, never mind enough of your lies" I said.

It was strange Toshiro thought for some reason the flashes that he was having seamed to line up with what the man was saying.

Toshiro pulled out Hyōrinmaru and pointed it the guys neck.

"My oh my Yuri, you've grown up since the last time we spoke; I remember when you were barely 10 years old, and since you don't remember my name I will tell you, my name is Kiyoji Nakamura".

A cold feeling went down his spine, and some reason Toshiro was becoming scared of him.

 _Wait I know that name, he was first boyfriend_ , Toshiro started to feel even more confused and didn't understand what he was saying any more and wasn't even sure that he was a he any more.

"Now, enough small talk Aizen wants us to go see him shortly" said Kiyoji.

"How do you know of Sosuke Aizen" I said, tightening my grip around Hyōrinmaru.

"Yuri my dear, I know all about Sosuke Aizen and what he has done, the soul society, Momo, that you are a Shinigami and a captain no less" said Kiyoji and he pulled his sword and it began to shine "yokote kozuka, soul Reversion".

"Was that supposed to be an attack Kiyoji" I said starting to sound cocky, which was strange I thought that he grown out of that faze years ago or did he…she.

Kiyoji began to smile "yes, Yuri just not in the way think" he said.

Toshiro was confused by Kiyoji was saying, and it seemed like he was started forgetting who he was while remembering something else and what Kiyoji said was starting to make sense. He looked down at my body and started fell awkward for some reason, like his insides didn't match his outsides. Then his eyes grew even bigger and dropped Hyōrinmaru scared out his mind.

" _No way, this can't be Kiyoji in league with Sosuke Aizen and knows everything; what I'm I going to do, I'm still scared of him there's no way I can fight him and win; I'm completely under his control_ " I thought.

Both of lives began to become as one, everything from his life as Toshiro live left him and he fully became Yuri Suzuki. Then Toshiro's form changed in the little girl he was in the world of the living.

"Ah, there's my little Yuri" said Kiyoji; "Come along, there's work to be done" Kiyoji grabbed Yuri's hand and begin to drag her in the direction that he was heading

"Lord Aizen, will be pleased that his little princesses have come home".

All Yuri could do now was fallow Kiyoji to were ever they were heading. For what seemed like hours to Yuri they had been walking. She wondered where Kiyoji was taking her but dared not asked. She knew that when Kiyoji was busy he didn't want to be bothered with silly questions. Yuri thought that she knew everything about Kiyoji, since they were always together and told each other everything there were no lies, or so she thought. After that night when Kiyoji showed his true colors she realized that she didn't know him at all. They finally came to a stop at an old castle, she wasn't sure where they were exactly. The castle was in the middle of nowhere, and seemed to have a lot of weapons on the outside walls as if trying to block people from getting in and reveling its secrets. It as well had a lot of banners on the walls, but Yuri couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Welcome home Yuri, your Father wants to see you first thing" said Kiyoji smiling.

It wasn't a happy smile at all thought Yuri, it was downright sinister. She looked down… She didn't what to see him like this evil, cruel, lifeless… She wanted him to go back to the nice, quit, friendly, dorky guy, that she used to know. Then he grabbed Yuri snapping her from her thoughts and dragged her in to the castle. Then Kiyoji led her to the master's chambers where Aizen was staying.

"Aizen sir, I've brought the princesses just like you asked" said Kiyoji and let go of Yuri.

But Yuri kept her eyes on him even after Aizen began to talk. She didn't care about her father, if only she could talk to him without her father there. Maybe she could get through to him and get him back the boy that she knew, or at least understand why he did what he did to her.

"Good, now leave us Kiyoji" said Aizen.

Kiyoji bowed and left without saying a word.

"Kiyoji wait, I want to talk to you about what happened" said Yuri wanting him to stay.

But he continued to walk away as if he hadn't heard her She still wasn't sure what was going on, _what did my Father want to do with now, we had both been dead for years now he could have come and saw me any time, but he never did._ Yuri's Father(Aizen) had left before Yuri had been born and had never even bothered to come back after hearing that she had been born.

"Hello Yuri, I bet you have a lot questions, but we don't have the time for that now" he said sounding nice and with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Ok fine, but you could at least tell what we are going to do" she said deciding to see what her Father had in mind.

"Yes of course Yuri dear" said Aizen still in a friendly chipper mood.

Yuri felt something was off about her Father, she remembered what her mother had told her about him that he was all nice and sweet in the beginning but as time went on he became the devil himself and her mother meant it. But this man seemed to be the nicest man that Yuri had ever seen, how could her mother be talking about the same person, it seemed impossible to her. Aizen led her to a giant dark room inside the castle and I heard machines, but I couldn't make any of them out. The room felt like it had no life in it and that the air was being sucked out of it, and Yuri thought that it had that creepy felling to it, and she could swear that she hears the sound of screaming and the voices were telling her to get out well she can.

"What is this place Father" I asked.

"It is my lab, Yuri dear" he said.

"and what do I own the pleasure of see your lab" I said.

Aizen went to speak but then they heard a scream come from the other room and them a group of kids came running into the room. At least that's what Yuri thought that they were, they were disfigured and were no longer human, they had become like demons. They had horns and wings coming out of them and scales like of a lizard, and their eyes glowed yellow like a dragon. Their teeth had turned all to fangs and on some of them the fangs didn't even fit in their mouths and droll rolled down on their mouth and their ears had become pointy and just as sharp as their fangs. The only part that was still human was that fact they walked on two legs and had two arms. Then they turned and looked at Yuri and the all ran towards her in utter bedlam. Then they started to talk. But Yuri couldn't make out any of it, it seems as if they were trying to warn her of something. Then Aizen grew angry and was about to yell at the kids, but reframed. Then I all happened so fast, it looked like Aizen waved his hand and they just disappeared as if Yuri had just imaged it.

"I need your help for some tests, if you would be willing to help" said Aizen back to the nice kind man she saw earlier as if it all had just happened in Yuri's mind.

Yuri started get confused had she just imagined it, she could have sown that it happened, _I don't have that good of an imagination, but her father seems to be carrying on like nothing happened_ , so she decided to let it go.

"Fine Father I'll help with these tests, when do we get started" she said.

Even though Yuri didn't really want to, she felt that she didn't really have a choice. Aizen went to go start the test, so she decided to look around the room trying to find a way to escape but there was no way out. There were no windows and only one door the one that we came in, she didn't feel safe and why did Aizen did not have guards everywhere. _Did he honestly think that I wouldn't try to escape?_ Even though her memory was weird she still knew that she had power even though she wasn't sure how or why. Aizen came back in with a giant machine with a lot of wires. Yuri felt like running to the back of room to get away from Aizen, but I felt like I had no choice but to stay put. Aizen pulled out a seat and set the equipment on the table.

"have a seat my dear Yuri", he said.

I did what I was told and sat down. She looked around and saw a lot of equipment laded out on the table by the chair that he had pulled out.

"Father what are we doing" she asked scared.

"Yuri, I already told you were running some test and I need your help" said Aizen who was now starting to get annoyed, then he pressed a button on a remote and suddenly her was hand cuffed to the chair.

"Let me go Father, I'm not your Ginny pig" she yelled.

"oh, but you are Yuri my dear" said Aizen, "now let's get started".

She struggled trying to free myself from the chair and my Father's hands but no luck. He put wires everywhere on Yuri's body and his smile started to get colder and colder. She stopped struggling and looked directly at him, and he looked directly at her.

"I'm sorry to put you though this princess but you understand when I'm done" said Aizen.

Then Aizen pressed anther button, then I felt a giant bot of electric shock run though her body and her world went dark.

Yuri opened her eyes a saw that she was in cell and wasn't sure where she was. _Hell, I didn't even know who I am_ she thought. She looked up and saw a man standing outside her cell.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well" he said smiling at Yuri.

She stood up and walk to where he was.

"Princess, and just who are you?" said Yuri confused and for some reason she hated being called Princess.

"I am your father, and you are my daughter, whom of which I call Princess, Yuri my dear".

"Ok, say I believe you what am I doing in this cell" Yuri asked supposedly.

"You were attacked by the Soul Society, and I managed to save you and forced them to retreat back to their base but as I appears your memory is gone" he said.

"So, I see" she said still not sure if she believed him.

"I can give you back your memories my dear, but you will have to become a hollow as well because of what the society did you" he said sadly.

"All right fine as long as I get my memories back I don't care how and by the way just how long is that going to take Father" she said.

"Just I few hours and you'll be back to your old self but with a few added benefits my dear" he said.

Then he opened the cell and she walked out and followed him.


	2. secrets and Lies

Chapter two Secrets and lies

The day after I awoke went past like a blur. Rangiku had taken me to see Captain Unohana, to get me stitched up. Everyone was of course worried about me and had begun to ask me a lot of questions about what had happened. I still don't remember how managed to be asleep at my desk and the fact that I had gotten a massive head wound. They said that I had returned to the society after my week vacation, but I don't remember that ether. They said that I was the same old Captain that they knew and loved, and I had gone to work that day without any injuries. No one knew what had happened, and of course Rangiku had been out on vacation as well and Hadn't gotten back until she found me pasted out at my desk.

Another thing that was weird was I didn't feel like myself any more, I'd look in the mirror and expected to see a girl looking back at me and was starting to feel like a girl myself. I also had started to call myself she and her and it's seemed normal to do so then to call myself he and him. Even though I was a guy and knew this as a fact, but for some reason it seemed right to be a girl instead. I would never admit this out loud to anyone not even to Momo let alone Rangiku. Luckily though I have managed not to trip up and call myself a girl, but I'm not sure how much longer I could keep it up, I felt like I was going to lose my mind. Unfortunately, no one had the answers for me and I still hadn't had time to read what I was writing about with everything going on.

"Toshiro, you are in so much trouble" said Momo.

I jumped out of my chair in shock as Momo walked in the room. Momo was hardly ever pissed, I couldn't remember the last time she yelled at me.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself" she said as she stood behind my desk with her arms folded looking angry at me. I collected myself and tried to answer her the best I could.

"Momo, as I told everyone I don't remember what happened to me, I'll I remember is Rangiku waking me up at my desk and have a having a massive head wound" I said.

"Fine, just be more carful next time" she said trying to keep up her anger but falling.

"Ok, I'll try and be safe and since when have you been allowed to call me by my first name, I thought that you were under the same rules as everyone else or is my memory even more messed up" I said as a thin smile came to my lips.

"Oh, very funny Captain Hitsugaya, But I'm glad that you're ok" said Momo.

My smile grew even bigger, Momo had that effect on me. No mater what was go on and mater what I felt, Momo always knew how to make me happy. But lately a new felling was starting to emerge, but I wasn't sure what it was exactly. Then before I had a chance to responded Rangiku came in a started talking.

"Oh, hay Momo, what are you doing here" said Rangiku.

"Checking up on Captain Hitsugaya as he prefers to be called as so I've been told" said Momo and then she winked at me.

If me and Momo were alone I might have blushed, but I didn't need another reason for Rangiku to pick on me.

"I see" said Rangiku who had turned and looked and me smirking.

"Yup, that's all" I said.

Turning back into that cold icy hearted captain not wanting any emotions and to keep myself from calling myself girl. But for some reason that made my stomach turn and my head spin and it seemed harder to turn off my emotions.

Then Rangiku dumped a giant stack of papers on my desk. I almost jumped about five feet out of my chair.

"Rangiku, what the hell is all this" I said

"Left over paper work form squad five" she said.

I sighed, _I had just finished a giant amount of paper work and there was more_.

"I Would help, but squad Five needs me back the bunker to help with the rebuilding" said Momo and waved as she left.

"Ok Rangiku, let's get this over with" I said as I started separating the papers.

"Sorry Captain, but like Momo I gotta run, I got a meeting with the girls today" said Rangiku.

"Fine, we'll have fun, I'll be here working on paper work" I said.

"Thanks Captain, Bye" she said and ran out the door.

I was alone, so I pulled out the story that was working on, hopefully now I could get some answers to what was going on. I began reading, then suddenly I felt dizzy and lightheaded as if I was going pass out. Then I went completely numb and my mind went blank. I heard Aizen's words in my head telling me what to do, and I fallowed them without question. I looked down at the paper work I didn't need to give Society any reason to suspect my betrayal. But Father need me to weaken the Society's walls, so he can get in. Rangiku would be gone for an hour I could get to squad nine; I could be gone and be back here and no one would not that would have left, it was perfect. But what to do about the paper work, I let out a whistle then out came one of my father minions.

"Hello Master Yuri, how may I help you" the minion said.

I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"I need you to do this paper work for me, do you remember what they call me" I asked.

"Yes, Master Yuri, they call you Captain Hitsugaya" said the minion

"Good, I'll be back in an hour, don't get caught" I said

"Yes, Master Yuri" said the minion

I left the squad 10 bunkers and headed to the ninth division to week their defenses. The fifth division was already down after the last attack and would be for some time, so that was one less division to worry about. Father wanted me to weaken all the divisions of the society so that they couldn't recover when he managed to get in. The only reason that I was allowed in was because to them I was Tōshirō Hitsugaya, their Captain of their tenth division, not Yuri Suzuki, Aizen's long lost daughter. Although not that they knew I was really both of them Yuri and Toshiro and that I knew the truth about what really happened to me that night and what they forced Kiyoji to do to me, and what they had done to my Father and Mother. I wanted to get revenge for what they had done, and I wanted like my Father for the rightful god to take the throne. I stopped laughing at that line because both me and My Father both new the real reason why he was doing this, it was all for his little princesses. So that she could get that castle that she was owed. I had put on cape that hid my face and my spiritual pressure so that no one would see me. I looked up at the ninth bonkers and smiled, Father had told me everything that he knew about the different squads the stuff the that they don't want you to know about plus my knowledge as Captain Hitsugaya this was going to be a walk in the park.

I snuck in through the backdoor, listening carefully to what was going on. Captain Muguruma was talking to Lieutenant Kuna and Lieutenant Hisagi. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I waited until they were gone and walked into Captain Muguruma office and continued to the safe that was in the back of the room. I pulled out the device that Father gave me and put it on the safe and the door opened with ease. I saw all of Captains Muguruma's and previous Captains notes, everything that the squad nine need to be able to function all in one place. Then I activated the device and shut the door. After snuck back out the Captains office and out of the bunker, running back to the 10ths. I just barely get back to my office before the bang goes off. The minion that was doing the paperwork came over and snapped his fingers. I blinked forgetting everything; my brain became hazy and I wasn't sure what was going on. Then minion put me back in my chair and disappeared taking part of my story with him.

I blinked again not sure what had happened, my head hurt like hell and I felt like I had been hit by a train. I put my story away, sighing I didn't think that I would be able to read it now anyway. Then Rangiku came run in to my office yelling her fool head off.

"Captain are you ok" said Rangiku worried.

I stood up from my desk alarmed.

"Rangiku, what the hell is going on" I asked.

"Squad nine is gone Captain, I was worried that you had gotten hurt as well in the whole thing" she said.

"What, how, who would have managed to get in and destroy the bunker with out us knowing" I said still in shock at what I was hearing.

"I don't know Captain, it just happened so suddenly without warning we didn't even have time to stop it" she said sad.

"That means that it had to be one of us then" I said.

Then I looked away from Rangiku, they we going to question me as soon as the found out that I had not alibi for were I was during the attack. But I had been here the whole time hadn't I, the past hour had been a bit hazy for me and wasn't exactly sure what had happened. I bit my lip, was the society going to say that I committed treason and this time it was for real there was no evidence to say that I hadn't done it. I suddenly started to fell scared and wanted to hide form everyone and everything. I was already so confused about myself and really trust myself any more. Rangiku must have sawn the look on my face.

"Captain, what's wrong" asked Rangiku.

" _Don't say anything, stick to the plan. You can't fuck up now!"_ She thought. " _Or else she won't be able to do what she needs to do"._

Toshiro wasn't sure he understood what he was thinking but for some reason he trusted the voice in his head. So, he quickly masked his thoughts and emotions so Rangiku couldn't see.

"I'm fine, I just have a bad headache" he said.

"Ok, Captain if you say so" said Rangiku not sure if she believed him.

"Well there probably going to call a meeting to discuss what happened any time now, so I should get going" said Toshiro.

"Ture enough, all though you sure you go if you have a migraine said Rangiku.

"I'll be fine Rangiku" said Toshiro.

Then a hell butterfly few into the room announcing the meeting in the squad one barracks.

Toshiro looked at the butterfly _"Everything's going just as I planned, now all I have to do is play dumb"_ she thought _._

"See you in while, and at lest try to do some work" said Toshiro _._

"Oh, come on Captain how could anyone work at a time like this" Rangiku winded

Toshiro just ignored her and headed to the squad one barracks.


	3. Meanwhile in the world of the living

Chapter three: Meanwhile in the world of the living

Orihime had just gotten home form school. Things had finally gone back to normal after Ichigo had saved her from Aizen in Las Noches. But home didn't seem the same to her anymore, she felt in some ways that Karakura town was just a place that she used to know. But she didn't understand why, her memories of her time in Las Noches were fuzzy and hazy. She would never say this to anyone that a part of her wanted to go back to Las Noches even after all that had happened it was like a home to her and that scared her. She had told Ichigo that she thought that she had heard Aizen say something about a princess and some great plan of his to take down the soul society and that somehow Toshiro was involved. But Ichigo had told her not to worry and if something did happen he would stop Aizen right then and there. Orihime just hoped that he was right.

She opened the door to her house and walked in and sighed loudly. It was quit now that Toshiro and Rangiku had gone back to the soul society. She liked it when they were here, and she realized that they that been quit lately and normally by know they would her form them. Even Rukia and Renji had gone back without telling them much. She put her bag down on the table and walked out to the patio to get some air. It was a sunny day in Karakura town; normally Orihime liked these kind or days and would meet up with Tatsuki hang out for a while. Sitting down on the bench and then without warning Toshiro came running though looking like he had been though a battle. He looked like hell; he was beat up and dirty his captains uniform was turned to shreds.

"Damn it, were did he go" he yelled.

"Toshiro, what's going on" she ran up to him worried.

"Orihime" Tōshirō stopped in surprise.

"Your hurt; let me take a look at you" she said.

Toshiro smiled at the girl, even after all she had been though she was still happy.

"Thank you, but I'm fine and I need to find this guy; so, I got to go" he said.

"But you can't go after him like this" said Orihime

"All right fine" said Toshiro putting Hyōrinmaru away and fallowed her back into her house.

Siting down Toshiro sighed frustrated with himself.

Orihime sat down next to him and began to use her powers.

"Hay now don't beat yourself up to bad; you'll get him no problem" she smiled at him.

"I hope so, this guy is wanted for destroying two squad bunkers and leaving many Shinigami died because of it" he said still sounding angry.

"Do you want me to get Ichigo; it sounds like this guy is bad news'' she said.

"No" Toshiro snapped.

Orihime looked at him in shock.

"Sorry… "he said quickly "I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to get him back for what he did; he managed to get squad five, my best friend is the Lieutenant of that squad and she barely managed to get out of there alive; so, it's a little personal'' Toshiro looked away blushing.

"Oh… I gotcha Toshiro, it fine I won't call Ichigo'' then her smile got even bigger "may I ask who this lieutenant is who is making blush is?"

"Ok, ok, her name is Momo Hinamori; I've known her since we were little, and we've been friends ever since" he said blushing harder.

"I see so you have feelings for this Momo, well that settles it; I'm going to help you two get together" she said.

"Orihime'' yelled Toshiro.

"What, who said that I can't do both and besides you didn't say no" she said.

"Oh no especially not that one; Ichigo would kill me if he found out that you were helping me find this guy; and I don't need any help in that dependent" said Toshiro.

"Please Toshiro, I want to help" said Orihime.

Tōshirō sighed once Orihime put her mind to something her mind could not be changed he just hoped he could keep her safe.

"So now that I'm up to date on everything and your wounds are healed let's get going" she said as spring up giving Tōshirō a big grin in the process.

"Yup" said Tōshirō in agreement and fallowed her out the door.

Toshiro told her about the last place where he had found the attacker and who he was. His name was Kiyoji Nakamura who is Shinigami even though no one knew who he was.

"This place is really creepy" said Orihime.

Tōshirō didn't answer her and walked over to stack of boxes in the corner of the alleyway his mind was on the battle that took place between him and Kiyoji. It seemed fresh like the battle between them had just ended. He started to growl and make fist with his hands looking directly at the smashed box at the bottom of the sack.

"Toshiro what's wrong" said Orihime.

But Tōshirō mind was still in the past, all he could hear Kiyoji toying with him about Momo; saying that the real reason that he destroyed squad five was to kill her and asking him what he going to do about and calling him lover boy in the process.

"Kiyoji I swear if you lay one finger on her I'll kill you and bring back just to kill you again" Tōshirō yelled into the boxes.

"Toshiro" Orihime said again rapping her arms around his right arm trying to get him to snap out of it.

Toshiro blinked in surprise realizing what was going.

"It's ok Orihime, … I guess Kiyoji is still have an effect on me" he said.

"what happened during your battle" said Orihime.

"He got under my skin, he knew that I had feelings for Momo and he used them against me and he got the upper hand" said Tōshirō.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I didn't realize that Kiyoji was that big of a jerk" said Orihime.

"It's ok Orihime, thank you" said Toshiro forcing a smile on his lips even though he was still upset.

"Let's start looking for clues" she said trying to take his mind of things.

"Sure" said Tōshirō.

They started to look for anything that might help them track Kiyoji.

Toshiro frowned as picked up a small box that was different then the others opening it he saw a little note and a heart shaped locket. Opening the letter and began to read it; to my dearest Yuri, I wanted to give you this for your birthday. I hope you like it, Love Kiyoji. Toshiro gasped a what he was reading not believing it.

"Toshiro what did you find" said Orihime running over to where he was.

"Look" he said showing her the heart shaped locket and the letter.

"It looks like Kiyoji had a thing for this Yuri person" said Toshiro.

"What do you think it means" asked Orihime.

"To be honest I'm not sure" said Toshiro.

"Do you think that's why Kiyoji is trying to take down the Gotei because he's trying to avenge his love" said Orihime.

"Perhaps" said Toshiro.

"I guess I should thank you for finding that for me" said Kiyoji "But know I have to kill you".

"Get back Orihime, I'll take care of this" handing her the locket and the letter then he pulled out Hyōrinmaru.

"So, you're ready for round two Toshiro, it looks like one beating wasn't enough for you" said Kiyoji.

Toshiro growled "I'm not going to let you win not this time".

Then he charged at Kiyoji thrusting Hyōrinmaru at him. But Kiyoji just laughed and pulled out yokote kozuka and blacked the attack with ease.

"Oh, come on Toshiro you're a Captain of the Gotei 13 you can do better then that" said Kiyoji.

But Toshiro just ignored him and continued to attack without thinking. Orihime thought to herself " _I've got do something or else Toshiro will be killed but what can I do"._

"That's enough Kiyoji or I'll destroy the locket "she said holding it up to him.

"Those are some big words coming form a little girl" said Kiyoji.

Toshiro looked back at Orihime surprised at what she was doing.

"Orihime I said stand back I got this" said Toshiro.

"No Toshiro, you need my help; now Kiyoji drop your sword or else" she said.

Kiyoji laughed again "She right Toshiro you need her help there's no way some one like you can to defect me let alone survive".

Toshiro looked back and forth between the two of them not sure what to do.

"You better chose quickly we don't have all day" said Kiyoji. "You know what I'll make your decision for you; yokote kozuka, soul Reversion".

Then Tōshirō glowed and then as the glow went away Toshiro seemed to change. He held himself differently and his personality began to change as if he had become a different person.

Toshiro laughed "Well now you certainly have made an interesting chose Kiyoji, now that do you think we should do about the girl".

Orihime net her brow " _what did he mean, what girl_ " she thought.

"So Orihime, what do want to do" Toshiro grinned at her.

A chill went down her spin, "Toshiro I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me".

"Oh, course you do dear or have you forgotten" said Yuri.

"There's no need to scare the poor girl love" said Kiyoji.

" _Love_ " thought Orihime.

She turned and saw Toshiro looking at her with a big smirk on his face looking directly at her. Suddenly she felt were scared and she knew that was not the Toshiro she new and loved.

"What has Aizen done to you Toshiro" she said.

Toshiro laughed at her and said" Why nothing Orihime dear, the only thing that he has done is shown me the truth and it's not Toshiro my name is Yuri; now come along we have work to do".

Kiyoji's sword glowed and Orihime 's world went black.


	4. Activated

Chapter four activated

 _Note: This chapter takes place from Yuri's point of view of Orihime been turned into a Hollow and a little bit before._

Toshiro walked out of the squad 10 bunkers and started to walk the squad one bunkers. Then Kiyoji jumps out in front of him and gags him. He goes to try and get out of Kiyoji grasp but Kiyoji starts to shh him and says, "this will all make sense in a moment". Then the sword glows and the they transported to the world of the living and Yuri started to smirk at him.

"Well you sure know how to sweep a girl of her feet deer" she said.

Kiyoji ignores her and says" your late Yuri, Lord Aizen needs us to get Orihime active now for the plan to work".

"Sorry I hadn't expected my talk with Rangiku would take this long, and she starting to see that somethings up, I need to be active permanently or else Toshiro will mess me over and I don't need to be caught, why is Father doing this to me I feel like I'm going to explode" said Yuri.

"You should be more trusting of your Father, he has a reason for doing things and will explain them in time" said Kiyoji.

"Your right but that's not helping me any dear" said Yuri.

Kiyoji starts to walk to Orihime's house leaving her behind.

"Hay wait up you need me for this to work and besides I wanted to talk to you about us now that I'm awake" said Yuri.

Kiyoji just let out a sighed "What is there to talk about Yuri we done you honestly think after what happened we can get back together, I killed you in cold blood just because I wanted to" he said.

"I know what happened Kiyoji and I know that the Gotei 13 focused you to do it, so I could become their stupid captain blindly local to them when there the ones that are evil and… and…" said Yuri starting to get really angry.

"Kiyoji stops and puts his hand on her shoulder ''I know Love, I hate them to and don't worry we'll stop them if it's the last thing we do" said Kiyoji.

Yuri eyes went big "wait do you just call me what I think you called me, you still love me" she said happily.

Kiyoji stopped walking and looked down at the ground "yes of course I still love you but as I said before I don't see how the two of us could ever be after what happened".

This time Yuri sighed and the two went into a quit silence as they walked to Orihime's house. They had thought of the plan before they had meat up; she had thought of it herself. It was a simple plan really, it wasn't hard to turn some as gullible as Orihime into a hollow.

They stopped one block from Orihime's house.

"Do you remember the plain and can you have that much control over Tōshirō without being fully activated" asked Kiyoji.

"Oh, course dear, Toshiro will be eating out the plum of my hand" said Yuri.

"Is that so, you were just complaining that he was going to mess you over and that you wanted Lord Aizen to have you activated permanently or else" said Kiyoji.

"Let's just say that me and him have a completed relationship, but if I really want control I have it no problem" said Yuri.

"Ok if you say so" said Kiyoji not really understanding but deciding to go with it.

"So are you going to tell me what my gift is or I'm I going to have to guess" said Yuri.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to guess dear" said Kiyoji.

Yuri laughed "Just don't take it easy on me".

"When do I ever take it easy on you" said Kiyoji.

Then the two spilt up, and Yuri let herself turn into Tōshirō but keeping a strong hold.

Kiyoji had already ruffed her up, so she pulled out Hyōrinmaru and ran to Orihime's house.

"Damn it, were did he go" she yelled.

"Toshiro, what's going on" she ran up to him worried.

"Orihime" Yuri stopped in surprise.

"Your hurt; let me take a look at you" she said.

Yuri smiled "game set match Orihime your mine" she thought.

"Thank you, but I'm fine and I need to find this guy; so, I got to go" Yuri said.

"But you can't go after him like this" said Orihime.

"All right fine" said Yuri putting Hyōrinmaru away and fallowed her back into her house.

Yuri sat down and made Tōshirō frustrated with himself for letting him get away.

Orihime sat down next to him and began to use her powers but Yuri easily defected them, so she didn't lose her hold but let her heal her physical wounds.

"Hay now don't beat yourself up to bad; you'll get him no problem" she smiled at her.

"I hope so, this guy is wanted for destroying two squad bunkers and leaving many Shinigami died because of it" Yuri said still sounding angry.

"Do you want me to get Ichigo; it sounds like this guy is bad news'' said Orihime.

"No" said Yuri making Toshiro snap.

Orihime looked at Yuri in shock.

"Sorry… " Yuri said quickly "I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to get him back for what he did; he managed to get squad five, my best friend is the Lieutenant of that squad and she barely managed to get out of there alive; so, it's a little personal'' making Toshiro blush after she said it.

"Oh… I gotcha Toshiro, it fine I won't call Ichigo'' then Orihime's smile got even bigger "may I ask who this lieutenant is who is making blush is?"

"Ok, ok, her name is Momo Hinamori; I've known her since we were little, and we've been friends ever since" Yuri said making him blush even harder.

"I see so you have feelings for this Momo, well that settles it; I'm going to help you two get together" Orihime said.

"Orihime'' yelled Yuri.

"What, who said that I can't do both and besides you didn't say no" said Orihime.

"Oh no especially not that one; Ichigo would kill me if he found out that you were helping me find this guy; and I don't need any help in that dependent" said Yuri.

"Please Toshiro, I want to help" said Orihime.

" _Oh, come on Orihime how gullible can you get_ " thought Yuri.

"So now that I'm up to date on everything and your wounds are healed let's get going" Orihime said as spring up giving Yuri a big grin in the process.

"Yup" said Yuri in agreement and fallowed her out the door.

Yuri told Orihime about the last place where she had found the attacker and who he was. That his name was Kiyoji Nakamura who is Shinigami even though no one knew who he was.

"This place is really creepy" said Orihime.

Yuri walked forward and begin to paint a picture in Toshiro mind. She knew that he had a major crush on Momo. So she used that to her advantage, she made a battle between him and Kiyoji where he got the upper hand and bullied him about being in love calling him lover boy.

"Toshiro what's wrong" said Orihime.

She decided to end the battle with him landing in the boxes.

" Kiyoji I swear if you lay one finger on her I'll kill you and bring back just to kill you again" Yuri yelled into the boxes.

"Toshiro" Orihime said again rapping her arms around her right arm trying to get her to snap out of it.

Yuri made Toshiro blinked in surprise.

"It's ok Orihime, … I guess Kiyoji is still have an effect on me" Yuri said.

"what happened during your battle" said Orihime.

"He got under my skin, he knew that I had feelings for Momo and he used them against me and he got the upper hand" said Yuri.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I didn't realize that Kiyoji was that big of a jerk" said Orihime.

"It's ok Orihime, thank you" said Yuri forcing a smile on her lips.

"Let's start looking for clues" Orihime said trying to take her mind of things.

"Sure" said Yuri.

They started to look for anything that might help them track Kiyoji.

Yuri frowned as picked up a small box that was different than the others opening it he saw a little note and a heart shaped locket. Opening the letter and began to read it; to my dearest Yuri, I wanted to give you this for your birthday. I hope you like it, Love Kiyoji. Yuri gasped a what she was reading not believing it.

" _Kiyoji you've really gone and out done yourself, you're the best boyfriend ever_ " Yuri thought.

"Toshiro what did you find" said Orihime running over to where Yuri was.

"Look" Yuri said showing her the heart shaped locket and the letter.

"It looks like Kiyoji had a thing for this Yuri person" said Yuri.

"What do you think it means" asked Orihime.

"To be honest I'm not sure" said Yuri.

"Do you think that's why Kiyoji is trying to take down the Gotei because he's trying to avenge his love" said Orihime.

"Perhaps" said Yuri.

"I guess I should thank you for finding that for me" said Kiyoji "But know I have to kill you".

"Get back Orihime, I'll take care of this" handing Orihime the locket and the letter then she pulled out Hyōrinmaru.

"So, you're ready for round two Toshiro, it looks like one beating wasn't enough for you" said Kiyoji.

Yuri growled "I'm not going to let you win not this time".

Then she charged at Kiyoji thrusting Hyōrinmaru at him. But Kiyoji just laughed and pulled out yokote kozuka and blacked the attack with ease.

"Oh, come on Toshiro you're a Captain of the Gotei 13 you can do better than that" said Kiyoji.

But Yuri just ignored him and continued to attack which out thinking.

"That's enough Kiyoji or I'll destroy the locket "Orihime said holding it up to him.

"Those are some big words coming form a little girl" said Kiyoji.

Yuri made Toshiro looked back at Orihime surprised at what she was doing.

"Orihime I said stand back I got this" said Yuri.

"No Toshiro, you need my help; now Kiyoji drop your sword or else" Orihime said.

Kiyoji laughed again "She right Toshiro you need her help there's no way someone like you can to defect me let alone survive ".

Yuri made Toshiro looked back and forth between the two of them with confusion.

"You better chose quickly we don't have all day" said Kiyoji. "You know what I'll make your decision for you; yokote kozuka, soul Reversion".

Then Yuri glowed and then as the glow went away and she took complete control.

Yuri laughed "Well now you certainly have made an interesting chose Kiyoji, now that do you think we should do about the girl".

"so Orihime, what do want to do" Yuri grinned at her.

Toshiro I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me" ask Orihime.

"Oh, course you do dear or have you forgotten" said Yuri.

"There's no need to scare the poor girl love" said Kiyoji.

Yuri turned and gave her a big smirk while looking directly at her.

"What has Aizen done to you Toshiro" Orihime said.

Yuri laughed at her and said" Why nothing Orihime dear, the only thing what that he has done is shown me the truth and it's not Toshiro my name is Yuri; now come along we have work to do".

Kiyoji's sword glowed and Orihime 's world went black.


	5. The attack and The Captains meet Yuri p1

Chapter 5: The attack; The Captain's meat Yuri

Toshiro had made it back before anyone had noticed that he was gone, before any time had passed. That was the power of Yuri's Zanpakutō time; she could manipulate it her will. Kiyoji had turned her back to Toshiro even though she had protested saying that she didn't need to be turned back and she could be like him and the they wouldn't even tell the difference.

"Here, you'll know what to do when the time comes" he said and then left.

Smiling she walked in the squad one barkers " _One Captain Hitsugaya present and on time_ " she thought as she turned back into Toshiro. The rest of the Captains filed in one by one take their place in their ranks. Toshiro blinked as this as it happened, and he was still having that migraine and it was growing worse by the second. Yamamoto sat in his chair in front of them, he looked over at Toshiro sensing that he was in pain but not sure why or how. Toshiro looked back at him and gave him a reassuring nod that he was fine and able to full fill his duties as a captain.

"Captains report" said Yamamoto.

"Captain Muguruma, Lieutenant Kuna and Lieutenant Hisagi all in critical condition along with the rest of the squad; I 've but all of my members out to treat them "said Captain Unohana.

"Squad five has just finished a quarter of the bunkers but were nowhere near done" said Lieutenant Hinamori.

Then the other Captains gave their reports, Toshiro tired to hide he wasn't sure what he what to report since the past hour had been hazy and he didn't remember much. But he was in the bunkers the whole time though... Hadn't he/she …

"Captain Hitsugaya your report" said Yamamoto.

Toshiro toke a deep breath and told the head Captain Yamamoto what he knew and said that he had been in his bunkers the whole time and by the time he had hear what had happened it was to late to do anything. After he finished he closed his eyes waiting for the head Captain to yell at him. But was surprised that the head Captain had accepted it with out question.

"So, no one has any clues on who our mole is then" said Yamamoto.

All the captains shook their heads in agreement except for Captain Kurotsuchi who said that he had an idea on who the mole was.

"Captain Kurotsuchi if you have an idea then speck it" said Yamamoto.

"Fine, but in my opinion it couldn't have been more obvious who our mole is, it's Captain Hitsugaya" he said as he points his finger towards Toshiro.

Toshiro looks over a Kurotsuchi in shock.

" And do you have any proof of this'' Said Yamamoto.

"My sources tell me that Captain Hitsugaya was alone in the squad ten bunkers when the attack happened and he was close enough to get to squad nine and back in plenty of time before the explosion" said Kurotsuchi.

Toshiro knew that he had to think of something and quick to clear him of suspicion but how could he wasn't even sure if he was innocent anymore.

Then before he even had a chance to talk lieutenant Hinamori started yelling at Kurotsuchi.

" What the hell ever happened to trusting your co captains; Captain Kurotsuchi, you and I both know that Captain Hitsugaya would never hurt anyone" yelled Lieutenant Hinamori.

Blinking at Momo's outburst , Toshiro was not sure what to say " _does she really have that much faith in me_ " he thought.

Then all the other Captains began to whisper to each other.

" That's enough all of you" yelled Yamamoto trying to maintain order.

All the other Captains became quit.

" Captain Hitsugaya do you have anything to say about this development'' Yamamoto asked.

Toshiro bit his lip he didn't have anything that would help him.

Taking a deep breath knowing full well that he would be in big trouble for this " I don't have anything Head Captain my memories are bit hazy from that time, so I can't prove or dis prove that I am the mole" said Toshiro as he did he flinched waiting for Captain Yamamoto punishment.

" Captain Hitsugaya was out a couple days ago for having a head injury Head Captain, so he still could be still recovering form it" said Captain Unohana.

" Or it could mean that he could be the mole without him even knowing it" said Kurotsuchi.

" I said enough, Captain Unohana would you take Captain Hitsugaya in to see if there are any signs of Aizen's brainwashing; Captain Kurotsuchi would you next time be more careful about how say your and theories and Lieutenant Hinamori remember your place you are not a Captain just yet. Lastly I want Captain Soi fon and the punishment squad to track down the mole if it is not Captain Hitsugaya. That is all dismissed," said Yamamoto.

Toshiro sighed in relief he thought sure that he was going to be thrown in jail or worse. But it seemed that luck was on his side and thanked Momo for sticking up for him. Then he turned to fallow Captain Unohana to squad four when he felt something in his pocket, putting his down in he felt the small phone moving his hand he realized that it was open, he moved to the front but as he did he pressed one of the bottoms.

Then the bunker went up in smoke.

" _Prefect timing dear_ " thought Yuri as turned packing to into herself.

Yamamoto and the other Captains scrambled to make sense of what was going on.

As the smoke cleared Yuri stood in front of the captains and started to laugh "Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your Gotei 13 will be no more, I will make sure of that" said Yuri.

Yamamoto roared "Captain's attack, I don't know who you are, but you will not have this Gotei".

"So, you really don't remember me old man; what's a shame I remember you clear as day and what you did'' said Yuri.

Before Yamamoto could respond; Yuri's minions ran in and started attacking the Captains.

" So this how you chose to settle your grudge against me" said Yamamoto.

" Yes, but my grudge is not just with you it is with the whole Gotei 13" said Yuri pulling out kurou and pointed at Yamamoto.

" Look Yuri or who ever your name is, I'm sure we can figure out a way to settle this without violence" said Lieutenant Hinamori raising her hands to show that she came in peace.

" It's to late for that, you have already resorted to that; now it's my turn to return the favor" said Yuri.

Lieutenant Hinamori looked around all of the other Captains were busy fighting Yuri minions and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to take Yuri on. Looking up at Head Captain for guidance on what to do, then Yamamoto nodded his head. Lieutenant Hinamori pulled out Tobiume and charged at Yuri.

" Do you honesty feel that you can beat me little one you have no idea who your dealing with" said Yuri in amusement.

" I do "said Lieutenant Hinamori.

Then the two Zanpakutō glowed but before Tobiume could even release a fireball; she went back into her original form.

" What the hell" said Lieutenant Hinamori in shock.

" Your only just know being to understand dear, Kurou's ability is that it can control time; I have complete control over this battle" said Yuri.

" Captain's Lieutenant Hinamori needs help" Lieutenant Hinamori yelled Yamamoto.

" Sorry Head Captain but we can't give Lieutenant Hinamori any help all of our squads are down" said the Captains.

" _Good job Kiyoji; thank you for finishing weakening he squads_ " thought Yuri.

" Fine, I was getting tired of just watching anyway" said Yamamoto.

" So Yuri you managed to weaken all of the squads and get rid of all the Captains, but your time has come to an end" said Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stopped the ground with his cane and it turned into his Zanpakutō and began to release his Reiatsu.

" My oh my Yamamoto, It seams that you have grown stronger since the last time. But before we begin I feel that I should return this to you" said Yuri then she threw Toshiro's lifeless body in front of them "Oops, look what you made do."


	6. The attack and The Captains meet Yuri p2

Chapter 6 part 2 the attack the Captains meat Yuri.

" Yuri what have you done to Captain Hitsugaya" yelled Yamamoto.

" I killed him obviously" said Yuri.

Momo ran and pulled Toshiro into her arms and began to cry.

" Toshiro wake up you can't be dead" she said.

" Oh stop crying you, It's getting really annoying" said Yuri.

By know that other Captains had figured out what was going on. They had defeated Yuri's minions and were now about to attack her. But now they were at a loss for words. Yuri smirked at Yamamoto and the other Captains waiting to see what they would do now that their little Captain was dead. Yamamoto ordered his Captains to take Captain Hitsugaya body and Lieutenant Hinamori to a save location and wait for his orders. They followed them without question Captain Unohana took Captain Hitsugaya's body from her and she followed them in silence.

" This ends now" he said.

" I couldn't agree more old man'' said Yuri.

They charged at each other.

" So Yuri, I should have known that it really was you when Toshiro Hitsugaya first came to the Shinōreijutsuin academy. I guess it's time for the Father to make up for the son's mistakes" said Yamamoto. "Ryūjin Jakka Reduce All Creation to Ash"

" You do remember me after all old man, I guess you don't want your little Captains to see what you've done'' said Yuri.

" No Yuri, that's not it. But I have one question why?" asked Yamamoto.

" There ain't no rest for wicked Yamamoto" said Yuri.

" I figured that's what you would say" said Yamamoto. "Jōkaku Enjō"

Then an immense wall of flame, surrounded Yuri and formed a huge contained sphere of flame.

" So your just going to kill me, what will Kiyoji think when he finds out that his Father killed his Girlfriend" said Yuri.

" Kiyoji will be better off with anyone else then with the original arrancar" said Yamamoto.

Yuri laughed " is that so then why is he working for my Father and isn't it Kiyoji's choice on who he dates or am I wrong?" she asked.

"How do you know that Kiyoji , is dead because of you or did you forget that" said Yamamoto.

" No he's alive and kicking just like me. Kurou Jikan Gyaku" said Yuri.

Then the wall of fame disappeared leaving both of them at square one again.

" But how can this be" asked Yamamoto opening his eyes.

" I don't know Old Man; why don't you go ask him" said Yuri.

" So you say you don't know anything about my son, then answer me this how long have you known about this, last I knew you had no memory of your past and believed that you were only Toshiro Hitsugaya. Is there nothing left of him; I had only used the hogyoku to turn you in Toshiro and take away you memories. Do you have any sympathy for you friends and loved ones or is you grudge against me that much stronger? " said Yamamoto.

Yuri laughed " Head Captain Yamamoto you have no idea who your dealing with. While I may be Toshiro Hitsugaya; I am also Yuri Suzuki, Aizen's daughter the one that you had your own son forced to kill and then cover up so you could be come the Head Captain of the Gotei 13. And yet you ask me if I have any sympathy for my friends and loved ones, why should I when you didn't have any for me?" .

" So he's gone and I had such high hopes for him too" sighed Yamamoto but confusion started to creep up on his face but went away as soon as it came.

" Shut up, old man you don't know anything about me or him" yelled Yuri.

Then out of nowhere Kiyoji jumped in between the two of them and attacked Yamamoto.

" Hello Father long time no see, now do you mind telling what you are doing to my girlfriend" said Kiyoji.

" Kiyoji, what are you doing here and have you forgotten everything that has happened? " asked Yamamoto.

" No I haven't forgotten nor what you have done as well" said Kiyoji.

" Kiyoji what has Aizen done to you?" asked Yamamoto with concern for his son.

" Nothing old man, although he's a lot more of a Father then you'll ever be, yokote kozuka Seishin tekina enerugi fu " yelled Kiyoji .

" What" said Yamamoto as Ryūjin Jakka turned back its original form.

" Nice one dear, now his Zanpakutō won't be able to hurt us anymore" said Yuri.

" So you can negate my Zanpakutō but do still think that you can defect me" said Yamamoto.

" Yes we do" said Kiyoji.

" I will be easy as pie" said Yuri.

" Both of you this has gone on long enough, explain to me why two are set getting revenge on me. I don't understand what have I done to deserve this" asked Yamamoto.

" Save your lies Father you know what you have done" yelled Kiyoji.

" What lies, I don't what you're talking about Kiyoji; believe me my son" said Yamamoto.

By now Yamamoto's confusion was written clearly on his face as he heard what the two were telling him . He didn't understand what was going on , he thought that Kiyoji had died and Yuri had become Toshiro and moved on. He had been secretly protecting her like he had done all those years ago to keep her from her Father especially after what had happened to her and her Mother. But now she was standing in front of him with his son ready to kill him like he was nothing but a demon to them.

" Look both of you if this is because I don't want you two to be together. While I may not care that Yuri is an arrancar and Aizen's daughter. But I will not interfere with your happiness, that is all I want for you and if that means that I have to deal with Yuri then I will, my son" said Yamamoto.

" Is that a last minute plan to save yourself, Father; you and I know that you truly don't believe that" said Kiyoji.

Yuri stopped for a second something didn't make sense to her. He memories told her one thing and while memories genially told the truth; but her heart told her something else, it told her that Yamamoto was telling her the truth and that she had feelings for all the loved ones that he had told her about earlier in their fight. Arguing with herself she wanted all of it to end and she knew the only way to do that was like what her Father had told her which was to kill Yamamoto. But could she actually do it through; kill someone even if it was someone that she hated. Snapping her from her thoughts she heard Kiyoji and Yamamoto fighting. She would have to make her chose soon. Both options looked bad ether way she would have to fight one of them whether it be Kiyoji or Yamamoto. In her whole life she never dreamt of raising her sword against Kiyoji even after everything that happened and come to Yamamoto's aid. Kiyoji sensed her confusion and used Kido to tie Yamamoto down; Then flashed stepped over to her side with an evil grin.

" Kiyoji you stay away from here, I won't let you hurt her again" yelled Yamamoto.

Yuri looked at Yamamoto with fear not comprehending what he was saying.

" Sorry old man, but I have no choice the princesses is mine" said Kiyoji and then Yuri's world went dark.


	7. Rangiku Steps up

Chapter 7 Rangiku steps up

"I'm sorry lieutenant Matsumoto but it's the truth Captain Hitsugaya is dead" said the Shinigami, "You are now the acting Captain of squad 10". Then the Shinigami walked away not waiting for her respond. Rangiku blinked away tears as walked to find Momo she knew that she should probably go and tell her what had happened it would be better coming from her instead of someone else. She began to go find Momo walking slowly trying to process everything, he was supposed to be immortal and impossible to defect that was why he was a captain. She still remembered the day that they meet at that store. A small laughed escaped her as she remembered how small and grumpy he was, but it was soon returned with tears. " _Damn her, I swear when I find her; I'll make her pay for what she done_ " she thought.

Momo was in her quarters, she was still recovering from Yuri's attack but was well enough not to be in the hospital. Rangiku stopped at the door not sure how to break the news to her without breaking her in the process. Knocking on the door, Momo opened it quickly; she was covered in blood and tears. Rangiku ran to her and hugged her crying.

" It's ok Rangiku, Toshiro would want us to be strong" she said sadly.

Rangiku let go and rubbed her eyes.

" Yeah, Captain would want us to be strong. You look awful are you ok though ' she asked.

" Oh um, as good as I can be and I should probably change I don't need to be still wearing his blood" said Momo.

" Wait, that's his blood" said Rangiku in shock.

" Yes, I'm the acting Captain of squad 5. So I was a the Captains meeting, I saw the whole thing. I couldn't even stop her from attacking and I didn't even see her kill him. All I saw was Yuri roll Toshiro's dead body roll over to the head Captain; then everything went downhill from there" said Momo.

Rangiku opened her mouth in shock she had forgot that Momo was the acting Captain and would be a the meeting as a result but she hadn't expected this.

" Momo, I'm so sorry. I knew that you two where close" she said.

Momo looked away from Rangiku not meeting her eyes.

" Thank you Rangiku, I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to go though his things since Granny's gone. I feel like I'm invading his privacy like his still here, but I know that he's not" said Momo.

" If you want I could help" said Rangiku putting an arm on her shoulder.

" No, I'll be fine" she said.

" Well I've got to go address the squad; do you think that you'll be ok on your own" Rangiku asked.

" Yeah" said Momo.

Rangiku knew that she should stay there and make her friend feel better, but she knew that she couldn't now that she was a Captain now. So she turned and left to go to the squad 10 bunkers.

" _Yuri I promise you will die by my blade for what you have done_ " she thought.

It was strange she was sad that her Captain was gone but she had also gained a sense of determination and will that was not there before. She was going to be just as good of a Captain as he was.

The squad was standing around the main conference room of the squad 10 bunkers all of its men were talking amongst themselves no doubt that they had heard the news by now and were now scared of what was going to happen next because of it.

" Quit everyone" yelled Rangiku trying to get them to listen.

The squad unexpectedly stopped for her and lined up waiting for their orders. In shock Rangiku didn't say anything for a moment.

Then she found her voice and said " By now you have all heard the news that Captain Hitsugaya is dead and that I have been but in charge as acting Captain for the time beginning until we find someone to replace Captain Hitsugaya. But while I am in charge I promise I will not let this be the end of us, squad 10 is turning over a new leaf starting today".

" Lieutenant Matsumoto, how do you plan on accomplish that. Well all know how lazy you are and that you never take charge unless you have no other choice" said third seat Cho Kato .

" I know that I slack off more then my fair share but after everything that has happened; I think that it would be wrong just to sit back and do nothing. Toshiro Hitsugaya was not only just my captain but my friend. The least that I can give him is that his squad and everything that he tried to accomplish will not be lost due to his death. Especially not due to that arrancar Yuri …" Rangiku rage started to flare up as she started to talk about Yuri.

Patting her back, Cho said " I know Rangiku we all hate her too, but I know that Captain Hitsugaya would be happy that you are doing this for him" .

" Thanks I hope that your right Cho " said Rangiku.

After the Meeting Rangiku throw herself into work exactly were her Captain had left off. She had planned to finish all the rest of the paper work by the end of the day and do training with the newbies before dark. But she only had a few hours and it Was already getting dark .

Sighing " _Well that paper work isn't going to finish it self_ " she thought.

She found the paperwork long and boring, and she wasn't sure how Captain had managed to get all of it done without much hassle at all. Forcing herself to focus on the paperwork trying to finish in time. Then with out her realizing Cho had come into the room.

" Rangiku, I was wondering since your not used to do paper work and all, but would you like some help " asked Cho.

Rangiku jumped out of her chair in shock.

" Cho you scared me , but yes I would love the help. Thanks" said Rangiku.

" Ok, show me what you have left" said Cho starting to smile.

Rangiku showed her the paper work.

" Oh well this should be easy to finish" said Cho.

Soon the two became absorbed in their work and before long they had finished all the paper work, with enough time to spare for training.

" All right, were unstoppable" said Rangiku.

" Yup" said Cho and started to laugh.

" I think that I can handle the newbies but if you want your welcome to come and help if you want to" said Rangiku.

" No, but thanks for the offer. I still have some of my own work to finish myself. But I'll help you with your paper work until you get used to it" said Cho.

Then she waved and turned to leave, and Rangiku went to the training grounds .

Training went rather smoothly for a change; normally it took every thing that she had to get them to cooperate with her and each other.

Standing on the ground by her self even though it was dark, with Haineko in her hand . She started her own training. She was going to beat Yuri with everything that she had which meant that she had to master her bankai. Remembering what he had told her about bankai she set to work.

" Growl Haineko " she said using her Shikai.

But before she had even that chance to begin training Haineko appeared before her.

" You're up late old lady, so what's got you up training so late" she asked while she purred and walked around Rangiku.

" Haven't you heard what's been going on. Captain died and I have been put in charge of the squad for the time being. Now I need your help with this on order for this to work, so quit complaining ." Said Rangiku with a commanding tone.

" Are you felling ok Rangiku, I understand that you would be upset after his death. But this is not like you at all. " said Haineko looking at her master with concern.

" Yes, I'm fine Haineko. It's just … " She stopped mid stance and looked down. " His gone and he couldn't even do anything to save himself. I'm going to get her back for what she has done and for that I need to be stronger. Yuri was able to defect Captain easily so I'm going to need to be even stronger than a Captains level in order to be able to defect her . So Haineko are you going to help me or not. I don't care ether way, but I'm going to defect Yuri if it that last thing that I do and no one is going to stop me" said Rangiku.

As she said this she looked at Haineko with a face that looked like she could kill anyone or anything that could get in her way.

" Well Rangiku, I guess it's time for us to get to work" said Haineko and smiled.


	8. My name is not Orihime it's Akira

Chapter 8 My name is not Orihime it's Akira

She looked up a Yuri and Kiyoji with an evil smirk "What are your orders master Yuri" she asked.

Yuri smiled at Akira "I want you to kill Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Yes master" she said.

"Good, now me and Kiyoji are going back to the soul society and you are to have no contact with us until you have completed your Mission" said Yuri.

"Not a problem Master" said Akira. "I don't need your help or Master Kiyoji to kill Ichigo, I have the greatest weapon of all".

Yuri smiled at Akira "Well now, I looks like I thought the little princesses everything she knows".

"Yes, I believe that your right dear" said Kiyoji.

After that Yuri and Kiyoji both left for the soul society leaving Akira on her own.

Akira put on a fake smile and walked back to her house. She knew Orihime better then she knew herself and how she really felt about Ichigo. It was pratcly written on her face that she was in love with him. The thought made her gag, but she managed to keep that fake smile on her face. The house was just how she and Master Yuri had left it. Looking over at the shrine that Orihime had made for her bother, he had been gone for years but she felt the need to pray to him like he was still alive.

"Oh, grow up Orihime, how long are you still going to pray to your dead brother. He's gone and he's not coming back" said Akira.

Sitting down at the small table in the middle of the room she pulled out her phone and went to text Ichigo. Smiling _"Let's see if you can figure out that it's not really your little princesses Ichigo_ " she thought.

"Hi Ichigo" She texted.

"Hay Orihime, What's up" Ichigo texted back.

"I was wounding if you were free next weekend there is a fair downtown and I was wounding if you would like to go with me?" Akira texted.

She made her text nice and sweet like Orihime would, since Orihime always appeared happy even when she wasn't. Akira frowned as she looked at the phone Ichigo hadn't texted back for a few minutes know. She thought that she had played the part perfectly Ichigo couldn't have figured it out that quickly could he.

" _Oh well, it's not like I really want to go on that date any way_ " Akira thought.

Then the phone buzzed.

Grabbing it thinking that it was Ichigo, but she realized that it was Toatsuki. She was upset that Orihime hadn't answered any of her texts and that they were going to meet up a mail to go shopping.

Sighing Akira decided to skip the texting and call Toatsuki.

"Hay Tatsuki, I'm so sorry something came up suddenly without warning and I couldn't talk" said Akira.

"Is everything ok Orihime, what's going on" asked Tatsuki.

"Everything's fine, my friend Tōshirō was having a family emeracny. So, I offered my help" said Akira.

"Oh ok, Toshiro was the guy that you let stay your house that one time right. I hope he's ok" asked Toshki.

"Yup, and he's fine a little beat up though I'll admit. But I think I should keep what happened between me and Tōshirō" said Akira.

'Fair enough, I glad that both of you are ok though. Don't worry about today, I heard about this fair next weekend. Do you want to go?" said Tatsuki.

"Thanks, but I was going to try and go Ichigo, that is if he would ever text me back" said Akira.

"Wait did you finally ask him out, Orihime? I thought that you decided to keep your feelings to yourself" said Tatsuki.

"No, I didn't tell him. I just asked him I he wanted to go with me and I haven't heard back" said Akira.

"That idiot you don't leave someone hanging like that. Do you want me to talk him? "asked Tatsuki

"Thanks, Tatsuki but I don't want anyone inloved in this, if you know what I mean." said Akira.

"I gotcha, well I'll chat at you later Orihime; My Mom just finished diner. Bye" said Tatsuki.

"Bye" said Akira.

As soon as she hung up her phone rang again only this time it was Ichigo. Akira smiled and answered it.

"Sorry Orihime, I was going to text you back, but Rukia just came with to see me in a hurry. She's badly beat up; the soul society is in chous and Toshrio he's he's… dead" said Ichigo.

"What last I knew he was alive and that was only just a few hours ago" said Akira.

Akira knew what had really happened at the soul society, but she knew that she had to lie in order to get Ichigo to believe that it was Orihime.

Ichigo explained what happened to Toshrio forgetting that she had she that she had saw Toshrio only a few hours ago.

"Wait you said that you saw Toshrio a few hours ago. But that's impossible the attack was only a few hours ago" said Ichigo.

"Shit" thought Akira.

"Silly me I must have gotten the time wrong." Said Akira.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with worry on her face noticing that something wasn't right.

"Orihime, you need to get to give me the correct timing for when you saw Toshrio. This is serious the head Captain is barely alive he was attacked by Yuri. Who is Bent on destroying the soul society anyone who stands in her way." Said Ichigo with worry.

"Wait Toshrio told me that attacker name was Kiyoji Nakamura and well you can figure out the rest. Toshiro was fighting him when we saw each other, I helped him track him down." Said Akira.

"Hold on a sec Toshiro told you that the attacker was this Kiyoji Nakamura guy and that you two tracked him down" said Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she heard Ichigo speck.

"Yup, and we found him too. Toshiro of course took care of him and he went back to the soul society in one peacie" said Akira spinning the story to suit her.

Ichigo put his hand over the phone and looked at Rukia.

"Do you know about this guy at all?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head no.

"But how can Orihime remember something that didn't happen." He said.

Rukia look at Ichigo dirtcy her eyes filled with a concerned look.

"Ichigo, I think that Orihime has been comperimsed; I'm not sure how or why but we need to go and help her." She said.

Ichigo nodded understanding "Let's go" he said.

Akira smiled evilly she had heard everything thew the phone.

" _Yes, hurry and save your little princesses, Ichigo Kusiku. Only you're too late your little princesses are already gone she never left Los Noches. I'm all that's left; can you kill me Ichigo?"_ thought Akira.

"Hay are you still there Ichigo, I can't hear you very well." Said Akira.

"Orihime, stay where you are; I think that you're in trouble. Me and Rukia are on are way." Said Ichigo.

"Dam _her Rukia, if she wasn't here could kill Ichigo a lot easier"_ Thought Akira.

"Oh Ok, Ichigo. But I don't understand though; why I'm I in danger" said Akira.  
" I'll explain when we get there" said Ichigo.

Then he hung up.

Akira let out a laugh "No need to explain Ichigo; I already know everything. Now I need you and Rakia to die for my master's plan to work. It's nothing personal."

"The _rest of the Chapter will take place from Ichigo's persevere. As he learns what happened to Orihime and how she became Akira and who Toshrio really is. "_

Ichigo and Rukia ran from his house to Orihime house trying to keep whatever danger away from Orihime.

Rukia had told him that Orihime was commerined but she wasn't sure how or why, worry began to set in as he ran.

"Shit _, please be ok Orihime. I wouldn't know what I would do if you were hurt_ " he thought.

They ran to the apperemt door, it looked normal on the outside and there were no signs of trouble anywhere. But a sinking felling came and go caught in Ichigo throat as if she was gone and wasn't coming back ever.

"She's going to be ok" said Rukia "I know she will, she's stronger then she looks Ichigo".

"I hope that your right" not sure if he believed Rukia.

Ichgio knocked on the door and waited for Orihime to answer.

After a minute Orihime opened the door and stood before them.

Ichigo looked at her and she seemed like her normal self, but he soon realized that she had no spiritual pressure coming therw her.

"What _she has no spiritual pressure, she just human?"_ thought Ichigo.

"Hay are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to come in and tell me what's going on?" asked Akira.

"Oh, right sorry Orihime, you just startled us that's all. We didn't know what to expect when we got here. So, seeing you unharmed we were at a lose for words" said Rukia.

"It's fine, I'd didn't mean to come across that way. Come in I made tea and cookies for us." Said Akira.

The three walked in to the apartment and Akira went to go get the tea and cookies.

"Rukia did you notice that Orihime has no spiritual pressure" he whispered.

"Yeah, but I figured that we should breck it to her gently. I don't want to upset her." Said Rukia.

"Sure, I agree" said Ichigo.

Sitting around Orihime small table in the living room; eating the cookies and drinking the tea.

"So, what's up, you seemed pretty worried on the phone?" asked Akira.

"Orihime you said that you meet with Toshiro a few hours ago and you said that he was tracking down a man named Kiyoji Nakamura and that you found him.

"Yup, me and Toshiro fought him together even." Said Akira.

"Ok, but the attack on the Captains happened at the same time" said Rukia.

"So, we think that something happened to you a few hours ago. Since Toshiro couldn't have been in two places at once. Sorry I ran over without saying anything I was afired that you had been kidnaped or something. "said Ichigo blushing as he finished.

"It fine Icihgo, I don't know why my memberies are different then everyone else's." Said Akira smiling sweetly.

"Any minute now" she thought.

Rukia sifted her tea for some reason it didn't smell right and Ohirmine seemed to be off some how but she didn't know why and it wasn't just the lack of spiritual preserve.

Ichigo sighed "Hay um by the way have you noticed a change in your spiritual preserve lately" he asked.

"No, I haven't why" said Akira.

Before Ichigo could answer Rukia grabbed him and pulled him into the other room.

"Ichigo that's not Ohrimame" she said.

"What the hell to do you mean?" he said.

"Look, I don't know how I now. I just know" said Rukia.

"Yeah, I understand, but…" Icgiho started to say before Rukia passed out in his arms.

"I would lesson to Rukia if I where you" said Arkia.

Ichigo turned to face Orihime

But when he saw her, she was wearing an anrrancars uninform with an evil smile on her face.

"Orihime" said Ichigo in shock.

"My name is not Orihime it's Akira and my mission are to kill you Ichigo Kerisoki." She said as she began to glow and her fairies took flight.

Icghio blink at what he saw unable to comperind what he was seeing and just barely managed to snap out of it to dodge her attack.

"Akira explain something to me just who gave you those orders?" he said trying to keep his cool.

Ichigo took a deep breath and charged in at her, he knew that Orihime was gone but it didn't make it any easier to fight her.

"Is that all you got Ichgo and we had such high hopes for you" said Akira.

"We?" said Ichigo.

"Yes, me and my masters" said Akira.

"And just who are these masters of yours?" asked Ichigo.

"I see no harm in telling you my masters are Kiyoji Nakamura and Yuri Suzuki better known as Toshiro Hitsygaya" she said.

"Toshiro" said Ichigo in shock.

"Yes, my master is Toshiro, who is the son or should I say the daughter of Soska Aizen. She created me not long after I got to Lost Noches. And oh yes, she still alive the boby at the morge is just a fake. You see your little head captain forced her to become Toshrio and robbed her of her memberies. But now my master has reawakened and is now planning her revenge as we speak. Thanks to Lord Aizen and Master Kiyoji." Said Akira smiling.

"Shit, Aizens not only fucked up Orihime he's managed to get a hold of Toshiro too" he thought "I need to end this quickly".

"Getsuga Tensho" he yelled.

Akira blocked Ichigo 's attack with ease "Honesty did you think that Toshiro won't give me anything to help me stop you."

"Yes, I did think of that Akira" said Ichigo

Akira frowned at Ichigo 's words.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but this is the only way to save you." Said Ichigo and he swung he sword and then there was a blinding white light and Akria was gone.

Ichigo fought back tears as the realization of what happened. Kestaua Unharara had given a deive that would take out high powered arroncar but it could only be used once. He thought that he owed Orihime that much.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" said Rukia dazed as she walked into the room.

He turned to her with tears rolling down his checks "Orihime gone before we managed to get to Los notches.


End file.
